Dawnrai Catara
'Summary' Dawnrai Catara is a Pantoran that has a long history as for studying with the Jedi as well as becoming an Executive of the Ministry of the People. 'Biography' 'Childhood' Dawnrai Catara was a female Pantoran born on Naboo in 42 BBY to two Pantorans, _____ and _____Catara. Naboo was a very luxurious place to live, but the Catara family lived in small quarters on a plantation. Her parents could not find an ideal job, so they farmed from their plantation with Dawnrai as their assistant. She was a very thoughtful child and thought of things in a more sophisticated way than the rest of her family. When there was a problem with the crops, Dawn would think out of a way to fix it. Her parents were amazed by her stunning abilities and conflict solving. But, just when the plantation was beginning to flourish and the family began to make a profit, there was a large drought. The drought wiped out the plantation and everything died. The Cataras were devastated. Because of the obstacle, Dawn and her family moved to Pantora, where they could begin their life over again after a short period of depression. There, Dawnrai's mother and father both landed a job as figures in the economic professions. Once in Pantora, Dawn was found force sensitive when a Jedi came to visit. Jedi Master Yoda took her under her wing and trained her as a Jedi youngling. There, Dawn met Maylin Beifong, since they were in the same class, and they bonded immediately. Maylin was an unusual, sly Zabrak child, but oddly paired with Dawn perfectly. They were put in the same quarters and became the best of friends. Despite all of their talking and keeping the other children up, they were never seperated. At the time, Dawnrai felt that there was nothing that would take her away from her training. She was wrong. 'Training' Dawnrai became a padawan to a skilled Jedi Master at nine years old, after 7 years of training as Master Yoda's youngling. Jedi Master Shaak Ti took her as her padawan. Dawnrai was thrilled, but did not get to be with Maylin anymore, for she was involved in her own training with Adi Gallia. It was tough, but she soon shook it off. She had training to do; she had duties to fulfill. She trained vigorously and runned herself ragged for Shaak Ti. Dawn never tried to escape, and had already mastered the concept of importance of personal responsibility. She soon learned the ways of the Jedi and respected that she should live in the now, and grasp the ideas they had taught her that would aid her as she grew. She knew that what goes up must go down, and that sometimes you have to live life with no consequence. 'Knighting' At the age of 17, the time came for Dawnrai to take on the journey to her knighting. The Jedi Order decided they'd send her to conditions that she had never experienced before, and therefore sent her to the Jundland Wastes in Tatooine, which consisted of large buttes that made navigation difficult, womp rats, krayt dragons, the threat of dehydration, and Tusken Raiders (Sand People). Her job? To survive. And at the same time as survival, find and put bounty hunter Aurra Sing under arrest. More difficult than it sounds? Yes. Dawn didn't know what to do in this new enviornment. She didn't know where to begin her journey. She started off by going and climbing up a butte. She surveyed the area with a careful eye. Finding nothing, she moved on to the next. And the next. And there she saw it. While looking down off of her butte, she saw something, like a camp. She immediately dropped down on to the top of the butte and peered down, trying not to be spotted. She moved back, clutching her lightsaber tightly. She could just feel something, more like someone, was here. Aurra Sing? She didn't know. But she didn't doubt it. She knew nobody was promised to see tomorrow, so after a little bit of waiting, she decided to descend and see who or what inhabited the camp. She slowly, cautiosly, scaled down the rock and looked around the edge. The camp seemed empty. She glided along the wall with careful feet until she saw that it was in fact a cave. The camp was empty, and looked like it had been empty for a long time. She was getting a horrible energy. She saw strips of animal hide hanging off of poles, and abandoned teepees. Sand People. She knew it. But a long abandoned camp, which made her feel a little more easy. Dawn still couldn't help but wonder what these hides were used for, and she had a grotesque feeling that her idea was right. She shook it off, and moved on. She creeped into the cave, lightsaber in hand, but not ignited. She took out her glowlamp as it began to darken. Her foot slipped and her foot got caught into a tight dip, that was like a rabbit hole. She felt something pulling at her foot, and even though she tried to yank it away, she couldn't get free. Then she saw it. She looked up and saw that she was in for the ride of her life. A krayt dragon. Right behind a bend in the cave. It was sitting there, knawing on something. She had hoped that it wouldn't see her, so she dropped low. Panicking a little now, she knew what she was doing was wrong. Dawn closed her eyes. She concentrated. And blacked out. Later, she was tied up against a wall, bruises and cuts all over. She was defeated. This was the wrong attitude. She was not defeated. She used the force and summoned her knife in the other corner, since the krayt was not currently in sight. Once she got it, she cut herself free. She grabbed her bag and slankily sneaked out of the cave. But before she left, she set up a trap for the krayt trying to escape. Yep, it was foolproof. Once Dawn came out and was far gone, she was weak and wobbly. Her eyes were like snakes and everything was doublevision. She just barely made it up to the top of a butte and made a safe spot with no one in sight. She lied down and she began to lose her mind. Her throat was burning, and she was so dehydrated she was about to faint. But she had an idea. Despite her weakness, she jumped to the bottom of the butte, which took a hard toll. She dug and dug in the sand. Once the hole was very deep, she put in a pipe she had found at the raider camp and taken for later. Water! Right at the perfect time. She drank it and recovered for a day or two. She couldn't fully recover because she knew that she had work to do. She scanned the area with her microgoggles, searching for any sign of life. After looking around, she saw a hand and a piece of fabric disappear behind a butte. At last, she darted over quietly. Once she saw the orange and the pale skin, she knew she had to be strong. Dawn ignited her lightsaber and walked out by Aurra Sing calmly and very groovy. "So we meet," ''Dawn said, Aurra turning surprised. ''"You," ''she hissed, cocking her gun, ready to shoot. She was in defense mode, and so was Dawn. ''"I knew someday we'd find you." ''Dawn was feeling good so far. Aurra fired a shot. Dawn deflected it smoothly. The fight soon became very intense and the match was very uneven. Finally when Dawn had stunned Aurra, She ran up behind her and grabbed her hands and whispered into her ear, ''"I am doing this for the better good of everyone. I am not a friend. I am not an enemy. I taking you for reform. You'll thank me when it's over." After this tough journey, Dawn was knighted, now known as Jedi Knight Dawnrai Catara. And she was proud. 'There's More Work After Knighting?!' "Jedi Knight Dawnrai Catara, we present Electra Eel as your padawan learner." ''Dawn would always remember these words. This is when, Electra Eel, a troublesome Twi'lek child, became Dawn's padawan learner. Dawn put her heart and soul into training this reckless child. It was tough because she didn't always....listen. She was lucky she had Maylin (Master to Mistymay Moonstone) to talk to about Electra and her stress training her. Despite the roller coaster of training Electra, Dawn had brought her out as a great Jedi, or she would. 'A Change in Career''' During the apprenticeship of Electra Eel, Dawnrai found something that called her name away from her "destiny". When Dawn met Daniel Greenpulser, Chancellor of the Pure Clan Senate, she immediately fell in love. Not with him, however, but with the idea of being in a Senate and contributing to the better good of more than just the Jedi, but of everyone. Though the Senate was neutral, Dawn was still Republican, so she was doubtful she could join. She talked to Daniel and he said he would be open to a new Senator, for there were very few, since the Senate engine had just started running. Dawn was torn. She wanted this job so badly, but she could not leave Electra and the Jedi Order. She felt her heart belonged with both, but she knew she couldn't actually do both. That night, Dawn shared her ideas with Yoda and the rest of the Council. There, she and the Jedi agreed that she would stay in the Jedi Order training Electra. But, she could multitask when she wasn't on duty and go and serve in the Pure Clan Senate. Dawn was ecstatic. She carried on with all the work for a long time, but after a while, she couldn't keep up anymore. She was stressed and was torn apart. She pretended she could do it, but underneath, it was too much. Dawn approached the Jedi Order the next day. She told then that it was too much, and she was going to join the Pure Clan Senate. They were upset, but understood. Dawn told them that if they ever needed some help, they could call her. Dawn told Daniel the news and he greatly appreciated it. She has been in the Senate (now the Ministry of the People, which split off from the Pure Clan) ever since. Category:Female Characters Category:Pantorans Category:Senator Category:Jedi Knight